


Destiny in the History (Section)

by CatrinaSL



Series: Everything is the Same, Except Different [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Genderbending, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie is just looking to read up on a few things she missed, but she finds her Soulmate instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny in the History (Section)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsx/gifts).



> This fic is for kjsx (I believe this is the Darcy/Stevie you were looking for?)
> 
> Everything is the Same Except Different AU Reminder: This is a Genderswapped AU. All the women are men, and all the men are women.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Stevie was in the History section. She already had a large stack of books, some thick and leather bound containing everything she would need to know about the world, some thin and fragile that would give her details about one disaster in one city.

She smiled as she selected one more book, then effortlessly lifted the hefty stack to carry back to her favorite reading spot.

Stevie loved the library. She loved the way it smelled, the quiet, and the grand, high ceilings. She loved perusing the history section for information that was new to her and old news to everyone else.

Suddenly she remembered a book that she'd meant to grab off the shelf. She paused to consider whether she should go back for it now or later, and that's when it happened.

It barely felt like a nudge, but that was all it took for her books to go flying everywhere. The man who had bumped into her sighed loudly.

"Wow, I didn't think this was a thing that actually happened in real life," he whispered. "Sorry about that, let me help."

Stevie stood still as he knelt down in front of her and began to gather what she had dropped. She clutched the three books that were still in her hands and watched him for a moment. He had dark hair that was cut short at the back but longer on the top, and looked like it would curl if it had been allowed. He had broad shoulders and was fairly fit, like he worked out occasionally but wasn't a fanatic.

He made a stack of her books and looked up at her to see why she wasn't helping.

Stevie smiled at him. "I guess there wouldn't be meet-cute stories unless  _ some _ people met that way."

His eyes widened and he dropped the book he'd been about to put on top of the stack.

"Holy Thor in Asgard!" he exclaimed (he wasn't whispering anymore). "You're my Soulmate!"

A loud throat-clearing interrupted Stevie's reply. They turned to see Stevie's least favorite librarian glaring at them.

"She's my Soulmate," Stevie's Soulmate told the severe librarian, not bothering to lower his voice. "We're Soulmates! That should negate the 'keep quiet' rule."

Stevie covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the severe librarian informed them.

"Okay, fine, sure," Stevie's Soulmate shouted. "Sorry for having a fated meeting in your sacred space. Come, woman of my destiny, let's leave everyone else to their silence! You can come back and read about..." he looked down at the books in her hand. "The Korean War? You can read about the Korean War later. Why are you reading about the Korean War?"

The librarian crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently. Stevie winced. "I sort of skipped it."

"You skipped it?  _ I  _ wasn't born yet."

"I was... frozen."

"You're—"

"Stevie Rogers, yeah," she said, then clarified: "Um, Captain America."

He stared at her, then removed the books from her hands and placed them on top of the stack. "I'm Darcy Lewis, and we should probably get out of here before Frowny McPinchface calls the Secret Service."

He held out his hand for her to take. Stevie bit her bottom lip. "Okay," she said, looking over his shoulder at the glowering librarian. "Sorry about the mess," she told her, and slipped her hand into Darcy's.

"I'm not!" he said with a grin, and led her out of the library, past other patrons who were either glaring or looking at them with varying forms of amusement or envy.

"Well," Darcy said, as soon as they were out in the sunlight, "What should we do next? What’s the scene after a meet-cute? Getting ice cream from a street vendor? Going for a long walk in the park? Splitting up without trading contact information first because one of us is late for class?"

Stevie laughed. "Ice cream sounds nice," she said.

Darcy smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Ice cream it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to all the other library patrons for Darcy shouting in the library.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](destiny-in-the-history-section)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
